User talk:Beewing
Hello, everyone! Welcome to my den. My kits are asleep right now, so don't wake them by: *Cussing/Swearing *Starting arguments *Not being nice to eachother As long as you don't do that, they won't wake up and cry, okay? Thanks. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 21:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, everyone. Bramble has informed me that contests are not allowed, so I'm not able to create them:([[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 15:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Beewing, I'm Nightfall, a senior warrior of PCA :) First of all, I've just come to say hello, and that I'm looking forward to having you on the project. And second of all, I wanted to give you a heads up. I noticed on your current projects, you have Berrynose (Ki) reserved. I wanted to tell you that Berrynose already has a kit image - Berrynose. I didn't want you to work really hard on it and find that out for yourself. So, in the future, before you reserve a character, or a different rank of that character, always look on their article and be sure they don't already have that image. This is just a reminder, your not in trouble at all :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! But, I'm afraid I'm not good at explaining things like how to make siggies. Sorry <:) But, I bet that Icethroat21 would be able to help with that! --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, hi again :) I've noticed that you've reserved Brackenfur's kit image, but if you go onto the discussion page, you'll see that Swiftpelt already has Brackenkit up for approval, sorry! But you can still do Brackenpaw :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm an apprentice in PCA but I know a thing or two about how this place runs. I'd be happy to create a character picture for you or a signature!--'Nightshine' ★ 02:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] Here's your signature! Just copy the code and paste it into the signature box. To get there, hover over the avatar then click on change. The signature box is there.--'Nightshine' ★ 03:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi everyone, it's Beewing! I made this charart of a Valentine's Day warrior. How do you like it? Okay, everyone who comes to this talk page try to come up with a name for her. I'll choose the best one later on and the winner will get a free charart of any cat they want! [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How many names can I suggest? I love how you did her! Here's my name: Sweetheart--'Nightshine' ♥ 00:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Beewing. Im Ashshadow, i'm also a member of PCA. Sorry if you know this but you have to work on images that you post on the PCA talk page. They just dont get approved. If you need help or anything feel free to leave a message on my talkpage.AshshadowI'm blue da ba dee da ba di 03:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines day Beewing! Nice to meet you! Batwing ♥ 17:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi everyone, I changed my Valentine's Warrior! So far, Nightshine is winning because she's the only one who has entered the contest so far. So the image is below. As of 2/11/10, my VDay Warrior's name is Sweetheart (Nightshine's name). Anyone who comes to this page please enter the contest! also i do holiday warrior name contests for christmas, independence day, holloween, and thxgiving. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! 'Ello Beewing! Nice to meet you, I'm Poppystorm. So, wassup? (Sorry, don't have much to say, I'm new here. :P) Well, later! Poppystorm 01:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Poppystorm Re: Hi! [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] That's the coding for the sig, right? Okay, go to the very top right of your screen before the browser bar up top, and it should have your user name, then say "My Home", "My talk", "Watchlist", and then "More" with an arrow pointing down should be in a blue circle. Click on it, and it should do gown with some more menus: "My page", "my contributions", "manage widgets", and "Preferences". Click on preferences, and it should take you to a new page. There'll be many tabs, "user profile", "Skin", "files", "date and time", "editing", "recent changes", "watchlist", "search", "search suggest", and "misc". Click on "user profile" if it isn't there already. It should have your username, your user id, member of, groups, number of edits, box for your real name (which you don't have to fill out, I didn't), box for your email adress, and then a box that says "Signature". Paste coding up above (if you hit edit page first, don't include the and in it, I did that so you could see the coding without the coding working) into the signature box. There should be a box beneath it that says "Custom Signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" There'll be a small box to the left of that, and click on it so that it's checked. Then you can scroll to the very bottom of the page and hit "save" to save your changes. And then your sig should work. Let me know if it doesn't. Hope this helps! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 13:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Thanks, Beewing. I'll let you know when I need a charart. By the way, awesome picture/charart of your cat, Beewing! Well, later! Hi Hi Beewing! Welcome to the Wiki! Can I make you a Charart? ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Mine is Pinkheart. like? ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Beewing! Am I allowed to enter two names? I can't decide on one [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Contest How about Heartsong or Smoochfoot? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Luckwhisker']]I can feel the clouds beneath my paws!! 17:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Names Okay, I've got two. Cupidflight Heartblossom[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest Loveberry or Lovesong. Those are my entries. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest The names I thought of are: Redheart Lovepatch Contest I entered quite a few: Lovedancer, Heartpetal, Loveflower, Cupidsong, and Loveheart. Hope you like them! And by the way, can I make my own contest, please? Not Valentines. I know you said not to make any until 2014, but I honestly don't think I'll still be on the wiki that long. ♪ Ba ♫ 23:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Contest Can I join the naming contest? I want to enter it with the names Lovesight and/or Heartsight. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 01:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Lovesight. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lemme think... Doveheart...? Or Dreamsinger. Yeah, okay, those are my entries! Poppystorm 23:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Undecided Hey! Is it alright if I join? I've seen it on almost everyones page, so I was a bit curious. Here are my entries: 1. Sugarplume 2. Shyrose 3. Blossumheart 4. Lilyfall Their not my best, but I'm kind of brain-dead right now... Anyways I'm sure this is what I want to enter! ♣Silverthistle 04:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) WoW i play World of Warcraft too(with dad) i play a night elf hunter in Fizzcrank her name is Dawnblaze she's level 19 where and who do you play???Dawnmouse 00:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Contest Sweet! And I would love a charart from you :) You can choose the name and description if you like! [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I rarely ever win anything, so this is awesome. :D Also, what Nightfall said, I'd love to have a charart from you. Can it be a (warrior rank) light gray shorthair she-cat with bright green eyes and a light brown patch on her front left leg right above the paw that sort of looks like a four-leaf clover? If so, that'd be awesome, thanks! If I can, then you can just name the file Cloverpatch.warrior.png or something like that (the cat's name is/will be Cloverpatch), thanks again, and I'm glad that you like the name I submited. :) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 03:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) can i be a med.cat? can i be a med.cat for this site? please!? WoW ok so i only have like 1 person at a time right now i have a night elf hunter(i only make night elf hunters) her name is Dawnblaze and im playing with my dad im lvl 19 and my dad's lvl 18 we play in Fizzcrank. Where do you play??? maybe me and you could play together some time: ] : ]Dawnmouse 03:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! *happy bee buzz* lol :) AppleDapple :3 22:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: WoW yah i know that your hord but i could also make a hord blood elf hunter : ] Sorry Sorry that last one was me Dawnmouse 01:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Back Hi everyone. I havent been on the wiki for a looooooong time. So, first off, I want to tell Appledapple, Nightfall, and Icethroat that I'll make your chararts soon, and I want to ask who wanted to be medicine cat for this account thingie. By the way, for whoever asked that, yes, you can, but next time, sign with the four ~'s or click the signature button. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Wow! It's awsome, Beewing! Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 20:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --'''Icy-chan llo! 20:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: All right, my name for the Contest, is Tastyegg. XD [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Contest Can anybody enter? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My names for the contest are: Sparkleshine, Brightegg, Easterflower--'Nightshine'Ü 01:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My names for the contest are Springshower, Aprilrain, and Easteregg. isнιηε 01:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My names are : Aprilfalls and Wetshower. Warning Yes, before I say anything, I am a nasty old miser. :) Now, your talk page consists of contest entries for your holiday names. While I realize this is all in good fun, this is not what a talk page is supposed to be used for; they are used for discussion between users on how to make the wiki better. Spending your time making up contests is not a valuable way to spend your time here. This is an encyclopedia, not a fansite. While you can have fun here, please do it while contributing to the wiki. I am removing your contest and your images (you are allowed one on your user and talk page each). Please do not take this personally. If you would like to continue your contests, please move them to another wiki that allows such a thing or another website. Thank you, --Bramble 05:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pity! Oh Drat!!!!! I was really looking forward to entering that! Cla 16:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) back hi everyone.... haven't been on in like.... a year. yep, i've been spending most of my time on Fanfiction.net RP. k, i think i'm gonna rejoin charart.